Birthday Kiss
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: SMT Devil Survivor /Kazuya berulang tahun! Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tentu saja Naoya (sebagai kakak yang baik) memberikan hadiah untuk adik tercintanya. Apa yang Naoya berikan untuknya? Dan apa balasan yang diberikan Kazuya?/DLDR/NaoyaMC/MC name used from the manga/For late Fujoshi Independence Day 2012.


**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor © Atlus**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, bahasa sok puitis, typo numpuk.**

**.**

**A/n: **My first DeSu fanfic~ with my favorite pairing: Naoya/MC! Well, enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second POV:**

"Abel…" ujarmu lemah. Dengan letih, kau menatap ke sekitarmu. Sepi. Sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Kh…" jemarimu berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu yang dapat menahan tubuh letihmu. Naas, tidak ada benda yang dapat menahan tubuhmu ini.

"… nii-chan…?"

Kakimu terasa lemah dan tidak mampu berpijak pada daratan. Tak dapat menahan berat badanmu sendiri, kau biarkan tubuhmu ambruk di dekapan hangat orang asing itu.

"H-hei! K-kau baik-baik saja?!" seru suara lembut milik orang asing itu. Kau tak mengindahkannya, perlahan-lahan kelopak matamu mulai menutup. Pandanganmu mulai menggelap. Anehnya, kau tidak takut ataupun panik. Kau merasa nyaman.

**Second POV ends.**

"Ia hanya kelelahan dan kelaparan. Dengan memakan makanan yang sehat, tubuhnya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tenang saja Kazu-chan," ujar Kaa-chan sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan. Kaa-chan memang dokter yang hebat!

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus air mataku.

"A-aku pikir ia sudah mati, Kaa-chan…" isakku lagi. Kaa-chan tertawa kecil dan mengelus helaian rambut biru tua-ku.

"Kau sangat baik hati, Kazuya. Kaa-chan bangga padamu," ujar Kaa-chan lembut.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut orang asing yang kini terbaring di kasur. Aku segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kaa-chan. Aku mencengkram _coat _putihnya erat-erat.

"Dimana ini…" keluh orang itu. Ia bangkit dan berusaha duduk. Kemudian menggeram kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku berlari kearah kakak asing itu dengan terburu-buru. Aku khawatir pada keadaannya. Aku naik ke atas kasur dan duduk dihadapannya.

"O-onii-chan…? _Daijoubu_…?" kataku khawatir. Kakak itu membuka matanya dan menatapku. Aku terkejut ketika melihat bola mata milik kakak itu. Matanya berwarna merah. Seperti cat air yang sering kugunakan di TK. Tapi, warna matanya jauh lebih cantik dari cat air itu.

"Kau ada di kediaman keluarga Minegishi. Siapa namamu, adik kecil?" tanya Kaa-chan lembut. Ia mendekati kami.

Kakak itu menatapku, kemudian menatap Kaa-chan, "Naoya."

Kaa-chan mengangguk-angguk, "lalu dimana rumahmu, Naoya? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kakak bernama Naoya itu diam. Ia menunduk. Apa Naoya nii-chan lupa alamat rumahnya ya?

"Aku tidak tahu…" ujar Naoya-nii datar.

Kaa-chan mengerutkan keningnya, "bagaimana dengan marga-mu? Apa kau ingat?"

Naoya-nii berpikir sejenak. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Sungguh kau tidak tahu kau berasal dari mana, Naoya?" ujar Kaa-chan bingung.

Naoya-nii menggeleng lagi, "aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu darimana aku berasal…"

Kaa-chan mengangguk maklum. Kemudian ia mengelus kepala Naoya-nii lembut, "bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kakak dari Kazuya?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Memang sih aku ingin punya kakak. Tapi gara-gara aku anak tunggal, aku jadi tidak punya kakak…

"Kazuya? Kau ingin punya kakak kan? Kaa-chan pikir Naoya-kun adalah figur kakak yang baik," ujar Kaa-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Umm…" aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Duh… aku bingung.

"Naoya-kun, berapa umurmu sekarang?" ujar Kaa-chan lagi.

"8 tahun," ujar Naoya-nii datar.

Kaa-chan tersenyum senang, "lihat Kazuya, kau dan Naoya-kun hanya berbeda 3 tahun!"

Aku menghela napas, Kaa-chan rasanya senang sekali melihatku punya kakak, "baiklah, Kaa-chan…"

Kaa-chan mengangguk, kemudian ia menatap Naoya-nii, "bagaimana denganmu Naoya-kun?"

Naoya-nii mengangguk perlahan , ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah, "terima kasih sudah menerimaku sebagai anggota keluarga Minegishi."

Kaa-chan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan Naoya-nii, "baiklah Kazuya, mulai sekarang kau memanggil Naoya dengan sebutan Naoya nii-chan. Ayo beri salam kepada kakak barumu!"

Aku menatap Naoya-nii dan membungkuk malu-malu. Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat Naoya-nii tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Anda memiliki putra yang manis, nyonya Minegishi," ujar Naoya-nii tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

N-Naoya-nii memujiku…

Kaa-chan tersenyum, "terima kasih. Kazuya memang anak yang manis."

"K-Kaa-chan! Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" seruku sambil menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

Kaa-chan tertawa dan mencubit pipiku pelan, "kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kazu-chan?"

Aku diam. Uh… Kaa-chan memang suka membalikkan situasi. Aku membawa tanganku ke arah pipiku. Pipiku terasa hangat…

"Ups, sudah saatnya tidur anak-anak," kata Kaa-chan tiba-tiba. Ia menatap jam berwarna merah yang ada di dinding. Lalu Kaa-chan mengecup keningku dan Naoya-nii, "_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_," ujarku dan Naoya-nii bersamaan.

BLAM. Kaa-chan menutup pintu. Kini hanya ada aku dan Naoya-nii.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Naoya-nii. Ia menatapku tajam. Uh… Naoya-nii menyeramkan…

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. Aku terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Naoya-nii secara langsung…

"Kamarmu bukan disini kan?" ujar Naoya-nii. Hiks… Naoya-nii seperti mengusirku…

Aku meremas selimut erat-erat dan berusaha memberanikan diri untuk melawan kata-katanya, "a-aku ingin tidur sama Naoya nii-chan…" ujarku pelan sambil perlahan-lahan menatap wajahnya.

Huh? Naoya-nii terlihat terkejut. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Kenapa?" ujar Naoya-nii. Ia menatapku dingin.

Aku menggaruk pipiku dan berusaha tersenyum walaupun terlihat dipaksakan, "a-aku hanya ingin menemani Naoya nii-chan. Soalnya selama ini Naoya-nii pasti kesepian kan?" ujarku tulus.

Aku menatap wajah Naoya-nii. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. Tapi perlahan-lahan bibirnya membuat senyuman. Umm… aku tidak bisa bilang kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang berarti baik sih.

"Kau memang terlalu baik, Abel. Pantas saja 'Dia' menyukaimu," ujar Naoya-nii.

'Dia'? Siapa maksudnya?

Naoya-nii menggeleng, "lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi," kata Naoya-nii. Ia merebahkan dirinya, "sini Kazuya."

Na-Naoya-nii percaya padaku! Dengan riang aku segera menuju ke sisi Naoya-nii. Aku segera meletakkan kepalaku di bantal empuk dan menghadap ke Naoya-nii. Naoya-nii kemudian menarik selimut sampai sebatas bahuku.

"_Oyasumi brother…_" ujar Naoya-nii sambil memejamkan matanya.

Aku mengangguk riang, "_Oyasumi…_"

…

…

…

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Tapi tidak bisa… aku menatap punggung Naoya-nii yang membelakangiku. Naoya-nii mendengkur halus. Sepertinya Naoya-nii kecapekan ya?

"Onii-chan…?" ujarku pelan. Jemari kecilku menyentuh punggungnya, "Onii-chan…?" ujarku lebih keras.

Aku mendengar suara geraman disusul dengan membaliknya tubuh Naoya-nii. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang mengantuk, "_anything wrong, brother?_"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…" ujarku jujur.

"_Nightmare?_" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, "lalu kenapa?" ujarnya lagi sambil menyingkirkan poniku ke samping. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas gara-gara kelakuan Onii-chan.

"Bi-biasanya Kaa-chan selalu membacakanku cerita sebelum tidur sambil memelukku…" ujarku pelan. Aduh… aku malu menjelaskannya…

"… Jadi kau ingin aku bercerita dan memelukmu?" ujar Naoya-nii tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Naoya-nii sangat pintar…

Naoya-nii merentangkan tangannya, "baiklah, kemari."

Dengan malu-malu, aku bergeser mendekati Naoya-nii. Tiba-tiba Naoya-nii langsung memelukku dengan protektif.

"Hmm… aku akan menceritakan tentang dua bersaudara Cain dan Abel," gumam Naoya-nii. Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan Naoya-nii.

"Dahulu, ada sepasang bersaudara bernama Cain dan Abel. Cain adalah sang kakak dan Abel adalah sang adik. Mereka menyayangi satu sama lain. Sang kakak mengelola pertanian dan sang adik mengelola peternakan."

"Suatu saat, Dewa mempertanyakan ke-loyalitas-an mereka. Dewa menyuruh mereka untuk memberikan tumbal kepada para Dewa-…"

"Tumbal itu apa, Onii-chan?" ujarku tiba-tiba. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah Naoya-nii.

"Tumbal itu adalah persembahan, kau mengerti _brother_?" ujar Naoya-nii sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku mengangguk riang.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan. Sang kakak mempersembahkan gandum terbaik hasil pertaniannya. Sedangkan adiknya mempersembahkan domba tergemuk dan tersehat yang ada di peternakannya. Dan tahukah kau? Dewa lebih memilih domba sang adik."

Mata besarku melotot, aku mendongak, "kenapa?!"

Naoya-nii tertawa kecil, ia kembali mengelus kepalaku, "karena Dewa menyukai 'darah'…" ujar Naoya-nii.

Aku terdiam… "darah…?"

Naoya-nii tersenyum, "akhirnya sang kakak terpaksa membunuh sang adik agar Dewa menerima tumbalnya. Sang kakak merasa sangat menyesal. Dan akhirnya Dewa malah mengutuk keturunan Cain."

Aku terdiam.

"Nah, jadi siapa yang salah? Cain atau Dewa?" ujar Naoya-nii padaku.

"Tentu saja Dewa! Gara-gara Dewa, Cain jadi harus membunuh adik kesayangannya! Dewa jahat!" seruku tegas. Mataku berkaca-kaca ketika selesai mendengar cerita Nii-chan.

Naoya-nii tersenyum (bukan senyum yang artinya baik sepertinya…), "benar… gara-gara Dewa semua menjadi seperti ini…" ujarnya pelan. Senyum Nii-chan menghilang, "gara-gara 'Dia'…"

Aku diam tidak merespon, aku memejamkan mataku dan memeluk Nii-chan.

"_Oyasumi…_" ujarku pelan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang berkata, "_Oyasumi… Abel…_"

.

.

8 tahun sudah Naoya-nii tinggal satu atap denganku. Kini aku adalah siswa kelas 6 SD yang akan beranjak ke kelas 1 SMP. Sementara Naoya-nii? Kini ia sudah duduk di kursi kelas 2 SMA. Naoya-nii sangat cerdas! Ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan selalu menjadi peringkat pertama. Oleh karena itu aku selalu mengaguminya.

Oh ya, selama 8 tahun ini juga aku sudah memiliki sahabat baik. Mereka adalah Yuzu Tanikawa dan Atsuro Kihara. Yuzu adalah seorang gadis manis berambut merah. Warna kesukaannya pink. Ia selalu mengenakan rok dan menguncir rambutnya. Ia juga sangat modis.

Lalu Atsuro, ia sama jeniusnya dengan Naoya-nii (yah, walaupun menurutku Naoya-nii lebih jenius). Ia suka mengotak-atik netbook-nya. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa di SD kan? Ia berambut hitam dan terlihat sering mengenakan topi.

Mereka berdua sahabat terbaikku dan aku mengundang mereka ke acara ulang tahunku yang ketiga belas. Tidak dirayakan besar-besaran sih. Hanya aku, Atsuro, Yuzu, dan Naoya-nii yang merayakannya. Kaa-chan dan Otou-san sibuk bekerja di luar kota, makanya mereka tidak bisa menemaniku sekarang.

"Heya, Kazuya!" seru Atsuro riang. Ia menepuk bahuku, "kau sempat terbang kemana tadi?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku termenung dari tadi. Aku tertawa pelan, "maaf-maaf… aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Atsuro mengedikkan bahunya, ia kembali sibuk dengan netbook-nya. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku. Ada beberapa tempelan bintang berwarna perak dan emas yang kubuat bersama Onii-chan waktu aku kelas 2 SD dulu.

"Kau tidak turun?" tanya Yuzu. Ia berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku.

"Naoya-nii bilang, aku harus menunggu diatas sebelum kuenya datang…" ujarku kepada gadis berambut merah itu. Yuzu mengangguk-angguk. Gadis itu kini mulai membaca majalah yang ditemukannya di kasurku.

Tok-tok-tok…

Aku langsung tahu kalau itu artinya pesta ulang tahunku sudah siap. Aku langsung berlari ke bawah dengan riang. Meninggalkan Yuzu dan Atsuro di kamarku.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kazuya! Nanti kau jatuh!" seru Yuzu dari atas.

"Dengarkan kata Yoohoo, Kazu!" timpal Atsuro sambil tertawa.

"Tenang saja! Aku baik-baik sa-… aaah!" aku langsung memekik kaget ketika kakiku tergelincir di tangga.

"KAZUU!" pekik Yuzu dan Atsuro bersamaan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan siap untuk merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhku.

BRUK!

"Ck… ceroboh…"

Aku membuka kedua mataku, un…? Tidak sakit…

"Sekali-kali, dengarkan kata temanmu!"

Aku mendongak, ternyata Naoya-nii lah yang menolongku dengan cara mendekapku erat-erat. Naoya-nii membetulkan hakama-nya yang bercorak _binary _setelah melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ma-maaf…" ujarku sambil menunduk, aku yakin sekarang pipiku pasti memerah karena malu. Naoya-nii menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Diikuti oleh aku, Atsuro dan Yuzu.

"Happy Birthday," ujarnya datar sambil membuka kotak kue yang cukup besar itu. Mataku berbinar-binar ketika melihat kue itu.

"Blueberry Cheese Cake dengan cokelat krim dan es krim blueberry! Kesukaanku! _Arigatou_ Onii-chan!" pekikku senang. Aku melompat untuk memeluk Onii-chan. Naoya-nii hanya menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Setelah membuat permohonan (aku memohon agar kami berempat selalu bersama~) dan memotong kue (Atsuro sampai tambah kuenya 3 kali!), kini saatnya pemberian hadiah!

"Hei, ini hadiah dariku. Kuharap kau menyukainya!" kata Yuzu sambil menyerahkan kotak bersampul strawberry berwarna pink. Aku membukanya dan menemukan sebuah sisir dan sepasang sepatu hitam yang keren. Aku langsung berterima kasih pada Yuzu.

"Ini hadiahku, kawan. Semoga lebih berguna daripada hadiah milik Yoohoo!" ujar Atsuro sambil memberikanku sebuah kotak kecil bersampul biru muda kemudian ia langsung berlari menghindari jitakan Yuzu. Aku membukanya, dan tampaklah sebuah MP3 kecil yang didominasi warna hitam mengkilap. Aku melonjak kaget dan berseru 'terima kasih' berkali-kali.

Tiba giliran Naoya-nii. Ia hanya membawa sebuah kotak standar yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna silver. Warna yang sama dengan rambutnya, "Ini untukmu. Jaga baik-baik."

Aku menerima kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Aku melongo sebentar melihat hadiahnya. Kutarik keluar benda itu dan kutatap dalam-dalam.

"_Headset?_"

Naoya-nii mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil headset itu dari tanganku. "Begini cara memakainya" ujar Naoya-nii sambil memakaikannya padaku. Aku diam saja ketika Naoya-nii memakaikan headset unik itu padaku. Aku terlalu sibuk menenangkan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan.

"Seperti telinga kucing," ujar Yuzu sambil memekik.

"Seperti tanduk setan!" kata Atsuro, ia tertawa.

Yuzu menyerahkan sebuah kaca kecil yang selalu ada di kantongnya kepadaku, "berkacalah Kazu!"

Aku meraih kaca itu dan menatap refleksi diriku yang ada di kaca tersebut. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar senang, "ini keren sekali, Onii-chan! _Arigatou_!" pekikku riang. Aku menyentuh headset itu dengan hati-hati.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka…" ujar Naoya-nii sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Sangaaaat tipis untuk disadari Yuzu dan Atsuro.

Aku menatap Naoya-nii dan memeluknya erat, "aku sayang Onii-chan!"

"…"

Huh? Kenapa Naoya-nii diam?

"Naoya nii-chan…?" aku mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat murung.

Naoya-nii terlihat tersadar akan sesuatu, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku, "ya, aku juga sayang padamu."

Aku tersenyum lebar, tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya, aku memeluknya lagi. Oh ayolah, aku memeluk pinggangnya karena tinggiku hanya sebatas perutnya!

"Ada satu hadiah lagi untukmu," ujar Naoya-nii sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Eh?"

Naoya-nii menunjuk ke sofa hitam yang sedari tadi di punggunginya, sebuah boneka Frost Jack berukuran sedang terbungkus dengan plastik bening, duduk dengan manis diatas sofa. Aku memekik tertahan.

"F-Frost Jack!" seruku berbinar-binar. Aku berlari dan memeluk boneka itu.

Yuzu dan Atsuro menertawakan sikap kekanakanku. Onii-chan hanya menghela napas sambil mengusap dahinya.

Frost Jack adalah tokoh kartun kesukaanku! Tubuhnya putih dengan topi _jester_ biru tua. Wajahnya juga sangat lucu. Selain lucu, ia juga kuat! Aku sangat menyukai Frost Jack!

Aku mengeluarkan boneka salju putih itu dan memeluknya. Kemudian aku berlari ke arah Onii-chan dengan Frost Jack di dekapanku.

"Onii-chan! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" seruku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Onii-chan hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku langsung menarik-narik hakama bercorak _binary number_-nya.

"Apa lagi?" jawab Onii-chan. Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Gendong…" ujarku manja. Naoya-nii menatapku, kemudian menghela napas berat dan mengangkat tubuh mungilku.

Naoya-nii menumpukan tubuhku pada lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menahan pinggangku.

"Puas?" ujar Naoya-nii.

Aku mengangguk riang, kemudian, dengan lembut aku memberikan ciuman kecil di bibir Onii-chan sebagai rasa terima kasihku.

Chu~

"…?!" Naoya-nii terlihat terkejut. Tapi ia tidak menolak ataupun membalas. Diam adalah pilihannya.

Tak lama aku melepaskannya, aku tersenyum tulus, "_arigatou Onii-chan~ _"

Naoya-nii mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Apa gara-gara sikapku tadi ya?

Aku memeluk Onii-chan dengan erat. Tidak mempedulikan Yuzu dan Atsuro yang _jawdrop_.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N: idih mampus ini apaan?! =)) #geplaked. Maafkan author stress ini sudah menyepam folder megaten dengan fic sampah ini (-w-)/. Niatnya ini fict buat Fujoshi Independence Day. Tapi karena telat… yasudahlah~ #ditabokinrame-rame.

Ah ya, ini hanya sebagian dari imajinasi Hika yang gak kesampean di game XDD. Btw game Hika hampir tamat lho 8DDD #lahterus?

Oh well… Enjoy da' Fict~

.

.

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
